The Perfect way to Break
by Kiri-Kiri-chan
Summary: Itachi doesn’t like anybody to hurt his blue eyed fox. [ONESHOT possible sequel]


**The Perfect way to Break**

_Love in Blood_

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: My first Naruto Fic! Yay!

**Naruto**: ME and Sasuke?

**Chains**: No

**Rayzo**: You and Itachi-

**Sasuke**: WHAT?! Naruto is **_mine_**!

**Itachi**: Come Naruto; let's leave Sasuke to his little pity party. I'll give you some nice _candy_….

**Naruto**: Yay!

**Rayzo**: Erm…Naruto-

**Chains**: Just let them leave….

**Kiri-Kiri-chan**: poor innocent Naruto

**Sasuke**: Naruto is **_mine_**! He can only have **_my_** candy!

**Rayzo**: Where is Seto anyway? Hes usually here to bitch at Kiri-Kiri

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan: Cough**….i…I don't know…?

**In a dark closet: **

**Yami: **S-SETO!

**Seto**: Shut up!

**Yami**: It hurts though! Go slower!

**Seto**: Your so t-

**Chains:** Okay…..

_**Summary: **Itachi doesn't like anybody to hurt his fox. ONESHOT possible sequel _

_**Disclaimer: **Kiri-Kiri-Chan does not currently own Naruto. _

_**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: but you be your ass, when I will rule this world! I WILL!! And when that happen Itachi **will** be in love with Naruto, Rogue and Gambit **will** be together and Yami and Seto will **finally** admit their undying **love**!! _

-

-

Itachi smiled as he watched the village burn to the ground, the bodies of the dead burning with it. The flesh melting off their bones and their blood boiling from the intense heat.

Itachi looked at his blue eyed fox as he stood amongst the dead. Naruto's eyes filled with pain and confusion.

"W-what did you do?!" He shouted at the red eyed ninja, still not understanding what had happened.

"It was all for you Naruto." Itachi said his voice low and cold, his insanity dripping of every word. "I could not allow them hurt my little blue eyed fox without them feeling the consciences."

Naruto looked around, he did all this? Killed the villagers and burnt the village? He….

Naruto fell to his knees and covered his mouth with his blood stained hand, felling the vomit ready to escape threw his mouth.

"Bastard…." He chocked out, the sick spilling from his mouth, gagging from the horrid taste. "I-I hate you!" He cried, painful tears running from his darkened eyes.

Itachi had grabbed Naruto by the neck in a blink of an eye and held him down on the crimson tainted ground. He bent down low to look his beloved in the eye, to make his words known.

"You are never to say that to me, _never_." He spat the words, rage in every word, rage that made Naruto fear him to a point that he wanted to run away, away from everything. Itachi saw his fear and loosened his grip on his neck, but still kept a tight hold. "Did I scare you, my precious fox?" Naruto said nothing; As Itachi picked Naruto up by his throat and brought him to his chest, removing his hand only to wrap them around Naruto's stiff body. Holding his vulnerable love close to him he trailed kisses from his neck up to his lips.

"_Mine_, mine forever." He whispered to the blond. His eyes now lifeless and numb.

Itachi held his beloved there, the flames surrounding them, but it was okay, it didn't matter. Everything was perfect.

Naruto laid still, an empty shell in a murders arm. Blood covered them both. But the blood belonged to the people who lay slain on the ground.

Itachi didn't care if Naruto hated him, he would soon grow to love him, even if he had to force that love onto him. He didn't care that tears run from the boy's eyes or that he was the cause of the boy's pain. It didn't matter. As long as he was the _only_ one causing Naruto pain…..it wouldn't matter. Because blood was such a nice colour on his blue eyed fox.

_Fin possible sequel _

-

-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Did you like? **Please review**!

**Itachi**: You have a sick mind.

**Chains**: Look whose talking

**Rayzo**: Are you okay Naruto?

**Naruto**: I-I don't want anymore candy…..

**Sasuke**: Not even mine?

**Naruto**: No!

**Sasuke**: _Itachi_!

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Forgetting all about Itachi killing Sasuke's whole clan, Sasuke had a whole new reason why he hated Itachi and wanted to kill him. _The end_.

**Chains & Rayzo**: Please review!


End file.
